


the lights are on

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>miavonmoonriot asked:<br/>Sebastian and Blaine as Jack and Joseph (from Kings) on the night the lights were out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lights are on

The lights are on and the sheets are cold.

Sebastian glances over his shoulder as he pulls his coat on. Blaine’s on his stomach, his nose dipped between the pillows, his curls wild and unruly on top of his head. There’s scratch marks on his back, possessive, red lines that he can trace with his fingertips.

But he can’t anymore.

The lights are on and the space is cold between them.

“No one knows where you are,” He says, lifting his head, the sheets pool at his waist. Sebastian can see the beauty marks stretching down his skin as he buttons his coat. “You could stay.”

There’s too much hope in his voice. Too much warmth. It nearly touches the ice rushing through his veins. Almost.

“The lights are on,” Sebastian clears his throat, his voice rough. It doesn’t sound like him, there’s something thick stuck in his throat. Words he can’t say. Things he can’t be. “I have to go.”

Blaine sighs gently, turns onto his side. Sebastian pauses what he’s doing, fixes the collar of his coat. His eyes trace the lines of Blaine’s body, remembers how they felt under his hands in the dark.

The lights are on and he’s cold.

“Just…” He sits up, chewing on his lower lip. Sebastian doesn’t want to go but he _has_ to. People will be looking for him now; the price of responsibility, of leadership that’s so far out of his grasp still weighing heavily on his shoulders. “tell me so I know…”

Sebastian watches him, waits for him to finish his sentence. Blaine looks so warm, so _vulnerable_ lying in bed like that. Like he can break in half just from words falling onto his skin, into his pores, settling against his bones.

He’s too good for him. The kind of life Sebastian lives will snap him in too.

The lights are on and he’s never felt colder in his life, right down to his very bones.

“Was any of it real?” He asks quietly, his voice breaking in several places.

Sebastian bites down hard on the inside of his cheek, ice cracking in his chest, somewhere under his ribs. His eyes follow the soft skin of Blaine’s stomach as it dips past the sheets; there’s no way that he can touch, can kiss, can _be with_ someone as warm and _genuine_ as Blaine without suffering consequences.

He wants nothing more than to let that warmth consume him. But he can’t. That’s not who he is. That’s not who he _can_ be.

He lets out a slow breath, his eyes stinging as he reaches forward and cups Blaine’s chin. His thumb runs over Blaine’s lower lip, pressing gently.

“You’re the only real thing I ever touched.”

Blaine swallows, opening his mouth to say something but Sebastian pulls away. And just like that he’s gone, disappears into the shadows created by the lights turning back on. The space is dense between them, cold and hard, like ice.

The lights are on and Blaine is cold.


End file.
